Kingdom Hearts 3 : The Darkness Within
by NewLife13
Summary: this takes place after kingdom hearts 2. Sora, Riku and everyone are all back on destiny islands. but a letter from mickey and strange dreams of Sora's lead up to a brand new adventure with new worlds, lovee and an enemy that is closer to Sora's heart


Hello there everybody! How are ya'll doin? Well this story is basically going to be my version of how I want kingdom hearts 3. There are a couple of warnings 1. Is that in my story Riku likes Sora. 2. There will be moments between them. If you don't like either don't read or skip over those parts. Well newayz go enjoy the story now.

Chapter 1  
New Journey

The waves were crashing and the wind was whipping loudly around Sora. He couldn't make his way anywhere, every time he took a step he would fall and stumble in the darkness. Sora squinted his eyes open, he thought he could see a figure and a light ahead.

" RIKU! IS THAT YOU! Sora screamed over the raging wind and sea. The figure simply looked his way and waved a motion for Sora to come closer. Sora tried running but would keep falling finally he reached the figure. It was still completely dark looking as though it were a heartless. All of a sudden its eyes opened and cast down at Sora. They sent chills through his spine. They were so cold looking and menacing.

All of a sudden the figure lashes his hand out grasping Sora's throat. Sora desperately tries getting out of the hold but can't. Sora starts coughing and knows he's gonna fade out soon. So he tries calling his key blade but it wont come to him. The figure starts a low chuckle. And raises its other hand and Sora's key blade appears. Sora's eyes widen in shock.

"h-how..it's n-not p-possible…" Sora vision starts fading but the figure raises the blade in the air ready to devastate a killer blow to Sora. 'so this is the end im sorry….Riku…..Kairi.' Sora then shuts his eyes and feels the blade strike his heart.

"NO!" Sora screams covered in a cold sweat. ' that….that dream it felt so real.' all of a sudden Riku came bursting through Sora's door.

" Sora are you alright? What happened?" Sora looked up at Riku.

" It was just a dream, that's all." Riku sighed and sat next to Sora on his bed.

" Sora what's with all these nightmares with you lately? It seems kinda weird don't you think, I mean what are they about?" Sora only shook his head.

" I don't really know what there about a lot of them are just blurs to me. I wish they would just go away and let me be at peace for once." Riku frowned at Sora's remark. Riku awkwardly shuffled towards Sora and embraced him. Sora turned a bright red.

" R-Riku what are you doing?" Riku let go of him and offered a small rare smile that he only showed Sora.

" just know that whenever you need help or need to talk and let something out, that im here for you Sora." Sora smiled and nodded.

" Now go back to sleep, you need some more rest." Sora yawned in agreement and laid down on his side and settled in and was out like a light bulb. Riku watched him sleep for a moment then shut the door with a smile on his face. ' if only you knew Sora, if only.' Riku then walked off into his room and went to bed.

Sometimes Sora hated the light, especially in the mornings and he was tired and it would peer through his window right in his eyes. He moaned and put the pillow over his face. But of course after being woke up once he could never get back to sleep.

" dammit, I wanted to sleep." Sora put his pouty face on just as Riku walked in his door.

" Alright wake up sleepy head!" Sora groaned in protest.

"Riku how are you such a morning person, I seriously don't get it." Riku just laughed.

" I don't even know, and you'd figure being in the darkness so long would make me want the night." Sora laughed he knew that Riku makin jokes about him being in the darkness was a way to make him feel alright about it. Sora got up and stretched. What he didn't know was Riku was watching this out of the corner of his eye. Riku turned around and threw Sora a shirt.

" here you need to get dressed, were meeting Kairi, Selphie and Tidus at the island."

" Oh yeah!" Sora jumped, hurrying to get dressed now. Riku laughed at how clumsy he was tripping over every little thing in the room. Once Sora was dressed he rushed out of the room passed Riku so he could go brush his teeth and so on. Riku just sighed. ' great this will take him another 20 minutes at least.' but Riku just made his way downstairs and waited for Sora on the couch. He really enjoyed this new place him and Sora were sharing, they decided to roommate so they could afford a bigger place and they liked having each others company.

Finally Riku heard Sora bumbling down the stairs. He reached Riku and gave him a big goofy grin. Riku rolled his eyes. Sora grabbed the house keys and opened the door.

" You ready to go Riku?"

" I've only been waiting on you." Sora just smiled and locked the house door taking off down the street towards the dock. Riku rubbed his temples.

" must he run everywhere." Riku mused to himself then took off running after Sora.

They reached the dock to find a mad looking Selphie stamping her foot.

" god how come you guys took so long! I thought boys could get ready faster than girls." Riku just pointed to Sora. Sora glared at him, Riku just smirked.

" well lets hurry over to the island, Tidus and everyone already went over there." Kairi then grabbed Sora's hand and ran towards a boat. Riku's heart tightened and he had a hurt look on his face but quickly recovered before anyone could see it. Riku then slowly walked over to his boat and got in heading towards the little island. When they reached it they saw Tidus and Wakka dueling. Tidus finished Wakka off just as Sora and the rest walked up.

" glad you guys could finally make it ya?" said Wakka dusting the sand off of him.

" just wish a few minutes later so ya didn't have to see me get beat by Blondie over here." Tidus glared at Wakka now. Then he looked over at Sora.

" hey Sora I haven't kicked your butt in awhile lets see what ya got." Sora laughed.

" you think your gonna kick my butt, well your aloud to dream I guess." They got into their spot Sora summoned his Keyblade and Tidus grabbed his sword. Kairi raised her hand up looked at the players then swatted it down,

" FIGHT!"

Tidus went in at Sora doing some of his crazy flipping stuff but Sora easily dodged it and put his key blade under Tidus's shoe tripping him.

" you gonna have to do way better than that to defeat me." Tidus smirked and jumped in the air trying to land an aerial hit on Sora but Sora blocked each one with ease. Tidus shifted back then went in again. This time Sora dodged then spun around dragging his key blade and hit Tidus in the back of the head. Tidus went down with a huge anime bump on his head.

" WOO! Go Sora!" Sora just smiled at Kairi. Riku didn't like it.

" okay Sora sure you can beat Tidus…." Riku then began walking in there little arena.

" the question is can you beat me?" Sora grinned at Riku.

" We will just have to find that out wont we Riku." Riku positioned himself on the opposite end of the arena and raised his hand calling his key blade.

" now show me what you have acquired over you journey Sora." Sora readied himself and took a deep breath and looked at Riku. Kairi raised her hand checked to make sure the duelists were ready then fired it down.

" Fight!" Riku and sora both charged each other but when Sora swung his blade at Riku, Riku faded firm view and was behind Sora and hit his key blade down on his back. Sora went into the sand but quickly prepared himself again.

" how did you do that I saw you right on front of me!" Riku laughed a dark laugh.

" I think what you saw was not me but my after image, you really need to get your skills up again Sora." Sora frowned. 'This isn't fair ….all Riku does is train, and he had a year in the darkness to train, how can I beat him.' Sora soon came out of his thoughts because he saw Riku running towards him. Sora jumped outta the way and tried landing some aerial hit on Riku but all were easily avoided. Riku then grabbed Sora's leg in midair and spun him around throwing him a good distance, then he ran up to Sora and lashed his key blade right at him. Sora couldn't react quick enough and shut his eyes. When he didn't feel nothing he opened them. Only to find the tip of Riku's key blade at his throat. Sora gulped.

" Game." Riku said calmly and walked away from Sora smiling. Sora was in shock at how good Riku has become. He slowly got up and made his way towards the other people.

"wow sora im surprised you lasted that long." Sora glared at Tidus. But noticed Riku wasn't coming over with him but off to his lil island. Sora frowned he wanted Riku to be over here with him. Kairi grabbed Sora and led him and everyone else to the beach. Sora reluctantly dragged along glancing back at Riku on his island.

Finally the dark was setting in and everyone decided it was time to leave. Sora said bye to everyone then went to go and get Riku. Sora saw he was still sitting in the Paopu tree staring in to space.

" ya know you keep to yourself to much sometimes." Riku jumped a little at Sora's presence.

" Well I don't feel like talking much, and you guys still act like little kids." Riku turned and looked at Sora mockingly. Sora pouted and walked over to sit next to Riku.

" remember all those dreams we had of visiting other worlds?" Riku nodded at Sora's comment.

" It all seems like such a distant memory, I feel like I was so innocent back then." Riku laughed.

" and where exactly do you get that your not innocent." Sora stuck his tongue out at Riku.

" See exactly, still my innocent immature Sora." Riku grabbed Sora and ruffled his hair." Sora smiled and looked off into the ocean.

" Riku just promise me that next time if we leave, we leave together." Riku gave Sora a concerned look and inched towards him. Riku noticed what he was going for and stopped himself. Riku put his back to Sora.

" I never wanted to leave your side in the first place Sora." Sora looked hurt and how mean Riku's tone was. When Riku said no more Sora took off down the island towards his boat. When Riku knew he was gone he fell to his knees silent hot tears pouring down his face. " but I would gladly go back into the darkness to protect you." Riku started shuddering but as the minutes ticked by he calmed down. He looked at the small tree on his island and noticed a paopu fruit on the ground. Riku grabbed it and threw it into the ocean.

" DESTINY, HAPPINESS, LOVE……IT DOESN'T EXIST! Riku was now in rage. When Riku was reaching his breaking point the suddenly felt a presence behind him, he turned but a cloaked figure was there. The figure placed a hand on Riku's heart and everything went black.

" rest Riku, for your most challenging journey is yet to come." The figure transported Riku back to his room then vanished into the darkness.

Sora was tossing in his bed that night his nightmares once again returning.

Sora was walking on destiny island looking for someone when he glanced down at his shadow. But Sora jumped back for his shadow was staring him with those cruel eyes as had the figure in the other dream. All of a sudden in came to life out of the ground and stood face to face with Sora. It pointed to Sora's heart then to itself. Sora cocked his head in confusion.

" My darkness…" The shadow nodded. Then all of a sudden Sora fell backwards into and abyss of darkness. All he could fell was hatred, pain, sadness, the fear of being alone, and all the demons surrounding him were inflicting wounds upon Sora. Then a vision of Riku appeared.

" is this what you went through…Riku?" then Sora faded out and woke up. Sora slowly opened his eyes. He looked around his room dazed. 'I wonder if Riku ever came home.' Sora got up and pushed his door open walking down the hall. He slowly opened Riku's door but it creaked, Sora winced hoping Riku didn't wake up if he was here. But Sora sighed seeing Riku's still form.

" Riku im sorry for what you went through, how can you even smile at me. Im the one who put you there." Sora felt a tear slip down his face. He decided he better get back to his room. Sora laid on his bed thinking about how it felt to fall into the darkness. And slowly sleep over took him.

( meanwhile in the realm of darkness)

Xehanort appeared through his dark portal opening to a desolate dark place. He looked around searching for something.

" where are you, I know you're here somewhere." he looked all over and finally saw a crater with thousands of heartless surrounding a door at the center.

" well I think I may have found you." Xehanort snapped his fingers and nobodies instantly appeared ready to do his every command. They made a way for him to reach his destination.

" well Sora you hold the greatest light, but what if your greatest darkness was to awaken, will it finally eclipse your light?" Xehanort walked through the door and saw a beam of darkness holding a figure in the center. It was curled up, it was completely dark only its shape could be made out. Xehanort walked over to the dormant figure. He placed his hand in front of it.

" great darkness, awaken and together we will extinguish the light and make a new system worlds completely eclipsed in darkness where we will rule all!" a huge aura appeared around the form. Great streaks of dark lightning was hitting everywhere causing the room was to slowly crumble. All of a sudden everything came to a hault. And a powerful presence became known in the room. The shadow slowly began to move and lifted its head up the opened it eyes. Casting an evil unmerciful glare into the dark. Its gold eyes glowing. Xehanort laughed.

" come and I will help you unlock powers you hold that are unimaginable." the figure glanced its stare at Xehanort. It sent chills down his spine. But the shadow started to walk over towards him. Xehanort turned to leave also grinning.

" this time Sora will not be able to overcome the darkness…….of his own heart."

a/n: woot woot ch. 1 done! Well im gonna leave you guys here, I hope you enjoyed it and cant wait for more! Leave me lots of reviews or I wont write!

-ICE


End file.
